Forever and always
by cityofbonesashesglass
Summary: Takes place after City of Glass. Clary's training, but her mom walks in on her and Jace and makes her get a new trainer. Jace's jealously might get the best of him...
1. oops

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot**

Clary breathed heavily, her lungs burning from running. Her legs were tired, her core was exhausted, she had a burning cramp in the side of her stomach, but she ignored it. Somehow, she kept pushing and finally reached the Institute. Clary looked at her watch. _10:12 _the clock read. Ugh. Late again.

Clary punched the button on the elevator and rode it up to the second floor. As soon as the doors opened, she sprinted as fast as she could to the room. On the way she crashed head on into a very grumpy Alec, who was coming out of his room. "Ouch!" he said. "Oh it's you. You know, Clary you aren't very good at being on time, are you?" Although he was right, she had been late four days in a row this week, Clary rolled her eyes and mumbled something like "Move please".

Clary scrambled to the training room and when she arrived, she leaned against the door frame, ready to drop. Jace stood in the room with a smirk on his face. "Tired? Think of it as your warm-up."

"Ha. Ha." Clary was so weary that her knees gave out. Jace, immediately worried, kneeled next to her.

"Are you okay? Here, I'll get you up." Jace picked her up in his arms carefully. He acted like she was made of glass. That's what she liked about him. He was strong enough to bend metal, but tender enough to not break the things he loves. Jace carried Clary to the chair on the other side of the room. Clary nestled her head in his arms and he hugged her closer.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you have water?"

"It's in my bag. I'll get it for you." Jace said. He set her down on the chair and tossed her the water bottle, which she caught with one hand.

"Not bad." Jace gave her a grin.

"Alright, let's get training." Clary said as soon as she finished gulping down the cool wetness.

In a few minutes they were up on the rafters balancing. Jace jumped off and did three flips. Since he was Jace, he landed solidly on his feet.

Clary took a deep nervous breath and leaped, doing one and a half flips, but she couldn't turn the rest of the way and realized she was going to hit the ground flat on her back. She crossed her fingers hoping Jace would catch her. Just then, Clary hit something hard, but not training-room-concrete-floor hard. Jace had caught her and was laughing.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Fray." Jace chuckled.

Still in his arms Clary said with a sly smile, "I think I know what I was doing wrong." And with that, she leaned in and kissed him gently. Jace placed her on her feet, all without pulling away from the kiss. He kissed her back with more force. Clary pushed on his back and he did the same to her to deepen the kiss. Jace traced her lips with his tongue and she parted her lips, welcoming him. At that, Jace pulled his shirt up, and over his head. Clary stepped forwards and was going to start kissing him again when she tripped on the laces of her sneakers and fell forwards, knocking Jace over to the floor. She landed on top of his bare chest, giggling, and crawled up to kiss him again. Their lips crushed together and Jace rolled so that he was on top of her. Clary could feel the warmth from his chest radiating through the piece of thin cloth that separated them, with the exception of her stomach (her shirt seemed to have magically rode up). He was above her kissing her with passion and maybe even a twinge of desperation, and Jace moaned softly when she twisted her fingers through his hair. Clary was filled with delight at what she could do to Jace, that _she_ of all people could make him feel this way.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Jace told her.

"I know." and with a smile, Clary kissed him once more.

Someone at the doorway cleared their throat impatiently.

_Shit._ Clary thought,_ we forgot to shut the door._

Clary tugged her shirt back down quickly, turning a deep shade of red. Jace, however just looked at her, but then when he turned to the doorway, he immediately jumped off her, like he'd been shocked and grabbed his shirt. Clary glanced and the door, and then her face turned even redder (if that was possible) at seeing who it was.

It was her mother.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHH what's going to happen?**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite :D Thanks!**


	2. break up

**Okay so here is the second chapter! Hope you guys like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I'm thinking of not doing another update unless I get a couple of reviews. I really want to know what you're thinking! Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Uh mom, I can explain." Clary said nervously.

"You sure can! Do you know the consequences of what you were just about to do? You could have been hurt, or worse." Jocelyn seethed. Her face was somewhat red, and she had smoke coming out of her ears. Her hair was on fire, and not just because it was bright red.

"Mrs. Fray, I would never hurt your daughter. Ever. I would rather die first than see her get hurt. Also, I would never push her to do something she didn't feel comfortable doing. Especially something like this." Jace said solidly.

"Jace, that is so sweet." Clary said.

Jace leaned down to kiss her, and against her will, Clary kissed him back.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" Clary's mom yelled.

Jace pulled back quickly, realizing what he had done and Clary, once again, turned a deep red and looked down at her feet.

_Small, dainty feet, next to bigger, manlier feet. The way they fit perfectly together, they way her whole body fit snugly against the muscles and curves, and bumps of Jace. The way they sleep…_

_What am I thinking? My mom is yelling at me and I'm thinking about how perfect Jace and I go together when we sleep. I must be out of my mind._

"Clary, go to your room. As for you Mr. Wayland, I would like to speak to you in private."

Clary stood hesitantly at the door wondering if she should leave Jace with her overprotective mother. He gave her a reassuring nod and she walked out the door, rounded the corner, and stalked down the hall to her room. She found Simon lounging on her bed with his feet on her pillow, watching TV.

"Hey Simon. Move over." Clary said as she plopped down on the bed next to him. "Watcha watching?"

Just as a shark on the television ripped someone in half, Simon said with a chuckle, "Jaws. But I can see you already figured it out." Clary giggled and then watched in horror as gallons of blood turned the water around the shark a deep, thick red.

Suddenly a sharp knocking came from the door. Clary scrambled over to it and turned the knob, swinging the door inwards to her. Jace stood in the hall looking grim and stiff. His hands were threaded together in front of him, and his back was uncomfortably straight. Jace's mouth was drawn in a line across his face, and his eyes were looking sad, harsh, and something that looked like longing. Clary's bubbly mood instantly fizzled out when she saw him. She could tell he was obviously upset about something.

"Clary, could I speak to you for a moment?" Looking in and seeing Simon, Jace added, "Alone?"

Clary glanced at Simon and motioned for him to leave. Simon shut the TV off, climbed off the bed, and made his way to the door. Jace stepped inside Clary's room and took her hand. He led her to the bed.

"Sit down." Jace told her.

Clary sat down, but her brow furrowed in confusion. Then realization dawned on her.

_Oh no. It was something my mom said, wasn't it. I hope she didn't say anything that hurt him. Mom, by the Angel, if you-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Jace. "Clary, your mom said that you have to get a new training partner." He said sadly.

_So that's why he was so sad? That doesn't seem that bad, I mean, I know he wanted to train me so I wouldn't get hurt, but it's not like I would get hurt any less if someone else trained me._

_He looks so cute when he's upset._

"There's also another thing." He gulped. Jace looked as if he was going to throw up. "I-I'm breaking up with you.

* * *

**Do you think Jocelyn was too mean? Idk**

**Are you mad at Jace for breaking up with Clary? Idk**

**Do you want me to introduce some other characters? Idk**

**Do you want some Sizzy, Malec, or Jaia? Idk**

**I don't know because I need you guys to review and tell me!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this though. :D bye**


	3. new trainer

**Ahhhh you guys are amazing! I got like 15 reviews! I'll add another update super soon, just for you guys! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Clary felt like screaming, crying, laughing, running away, and throwing a chair at Jace all at the same time. The only thing she could do was sit there in complete silence and shock, wondering what she could possibly have done to deserve this. Then a knot formed at the back of her throat, tears fighting their way through the blocks she had put up, tearing them down.

"Clary, listen I can explain." Jace said, noticing that she was about to cry. He stuck out his arms, as if welcoming her for a hug, but she scooted away.

"No! You come into my room, after we kiss and have a good time even though we got into a teensy bit of trouble, then you kick Simon out. Then, you tell me you aren't going to train me anymore and break up with me! Jace why are you doing this to me?"

Jace opened his mouth in protest but Clary kept going.

"You are not getting a chance to speak. You're breaking my heart!" Clary looked away and shook her head. "You know, I thought you would be different. I thought you would always be there for me. I guess my mom was right." Clary finished in a barely audible whisper.

"About what?" Jace said.

"About you. About how you would make me feel like I was on top of the world one day, and drop me into the pits of hell the next. I should have known." Clary had turned her tears into rage. She was furious as she ran out of the room.

"Clary! Clary wait come back here!" Jace called.

Good thing Isabelle's room was close to hers or else Jace would have caught up quick. She ducked in her friend's bedroom, locked it and spun around to see Simon making out with Izzy. Izzy and Simon both had their shirts off. Clary covered her eyes quick and said,

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I did NOT want to see that."

Simon quickly pulled his shirt on, but Izzy made no move to grab hers and stayed where she was – in Simon lap.

"Izzy, put your shirt on." Said Simon. "I might like that whole look, but Clary? Not unless she was a lesbian, and we can clearly see she's not, from the way she's dating Jace."

Clary sunk to the floor, her face in her hands, and started whimpering.

"Was it something I said?" asked a puzzled Simon.

"Clary it's okay. Simon and I are decent." Isabelle said

Clary slowly took her hand away from her eyes and saw Simon with a shirt on that read 'Non-Flammable? Challenge Accepted.' Isabelle was wearing one of Simon's old sweatshirts.

"Izzy can I tell you something?" Clary struggled not to choke up.

"Simon do you want to leave?" Izzy questioned. Simon shook his head. "Okay Clary, go ahead."

All the anger pent up inside of Clary, finally broke free in the form of misery.

"Jace – he b-broke up w-with me!" Izzy ran over to Clary and gave her a big squeeze. "Clary it's okay. I bet he's killing himself by doing this."

"If it's killing him, then why is he doing it?" Clary said, muffled by Izzy's sweatshirt.

It was Simon who answered. "I don't know but I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for hurting you. Screw that, I'm giving him the whole pie!" and with that, Simon stomped out of the room.

Simon's POV

Jace hurt his little Clary. Big time. He was going to get it good. Even better than when Eric groped her bum at band practice. Even worse than that time one of the bitchy popular girls dumped orange soda all over Clary's head. Simon stormed into his room saw Jace in a sort of shock – that's weird – and punched him as hard as he could in the jaw. Jace's face whipped to the side, and a huge welt of skin rose up, quickly turning purple. But Jace didn't seem to notice. He oddly made no move to fight back. He just sat there against his bed, staring at the wall opposite him.

"Jace!" Simon shook him. "Are you in there? Why did you break up with Clary? She's devastated! I cannot believe you, you asshole!"

"Jocelyn…she…" Jace blubbered out.

"What about her? What happened? Jace? Jace! Hello?"

Simon threw his hands in the air and stalked out frustrated.

_Why the hell was he talking about Jocelyn? Whatever. I'll tell Clary and Isabelle. It must have been important. I mean why else would he be like that?_

Clary's POV

Simon plopped himself down next to Izzy and Clary, looking irritated.

"Jace was acting so weird. He said something about your mom, but that's it. He looked pretty shaken, like he was about to – " Simon was cut off by a loud noise from through the wall and something dropping into water. " – like he threw up." He finished.

Clary's face paled. Her fingers were slightly trembling.

"Oh my god. My mom, she…" Clary started.

"Did what? What did she say to Jace?" It was Isabelle.

"I need to talk to my mom." Clary stated. "I don't want you guys coming, but thank you for your support. I really needed it." And with that, she rubbed the back of her hand to her eyes wiping away the excess tears, stood up, and left.

Clary wandered down the hall and found herself standing in the library where her mother sat indulged in a book on Hodge's old chair.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course honey! What would you like to tell me?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well, Jace is not going to train me anymore which is okay with me. You told him he can't." Clary said. Her mom pressed her lips together and nodded.

"He also…broke up with me. And Simon talked to him. He said you were the one that made him break up with me. Is that true?" Clary asked nervously.

"Yes." Her mom replied.

"Mom! Why did you break us up? Is it because you found us kissing the other day? I mean, I bet you did a lot of that with Valentine!"

"I did it because I want you to focus on your training."

"Now tell me the real reason." Clary's voice was softer, more persuading.

"I just – I don't want to see my baby girl grow up!" Jocelyn cried.

"Mom," Clary made her voice soothing. "I am growing up. I can't stop it, and neither can you. You're going to have to let me spread my wings and fly sometime. That time is now. No matter what, though, I will always love you. And yes, I will always be your little girl." Clary finished with a small smile and pulled her mom into an embrace.

"I love you Clary. You can date Jace again. But if I ever catch you doing something like that again – well, don't let me catch you." Clary's mom smiled.

"Thanks mom."

Clary left the library and hurried to Jace's room to tell him the fantastic news. On the way, she bumped into someone, rounding the corner. The person caught her with strong arms and held her up.

"Hi. Are you Clarissa Fray?" The stranger asked.

"Yes."

"I'm your new trainer."

"Call me Clary." She said

And boy, was he hot.

**Hmmm I wonder what will happen? Sorry no Malec, that'll be next chapter.**

**I tried for Sizzy (I Guess)**

**_Jace comes up to you. He grabs your waist, plants a kiss on your earlobe and seductively tells you to review my story…_**

*****Find the t-shirt here*** ** product/eb1b/ ** ***Find the t-shirt here*****


	4. Hooooooolllllllllllllyyyyyyy Hottness!

**Sorry sorry sorry! School started and I have track every day after school for 2 hours, so I'm so busy )':**

**I'm finally getting to read The Infernal Devices! Yes! (Maybe a couple fanfics will come out of that)**

**On the other hand, you guys are so awesome! I got so many responses! A couple quick shoutouts:**

**Mars-Bars 3 3 - You gave me some ideas and good feedback**

**sizzyherondale - I love your story 'wonderfully unsimple' :)**

**bestshadowhunter - thanks for answering the question about sizzy, malec, and jaia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My new trainer? I didn't think my mom would get one that quickly." Clary said half to herself.

"Come again?" Thomas asked.

"Oh it was nothing."

Thomas had medium brown hair that flopped to the right side of his head in a rounded cut and lay just above his eyebrows. It covered half of his ears with a moving finish on top. Thomas had grey-brown eyes and a square jaw. He was muscular, not in the way Jace was, but more prominent. You could definitely see his strength.

"Since there's no training today, would you mind showing me around?" said Thomas with a smile dancing on his lips.

"That won't be a problem." Clary replied. She motioned him to follow her and she showed him Alec's room, Isabelle's room, the kitchen, where she told Thomas to never eat anything that Isabelle cooked, her room, the training room, and Jace's room.

_Jace._

"Clary what's wrong?" Thomas took her hand and squeezed it.

"Nothing. It's just," Clary sighed. "Jace broke up with me yesterday and, and it was just really hard for me."

"Well I don't see why he would've." Thomas looked her straight in the eye, and was about to say something when the sprinklers that put out a fire turned on. Clary gave a surprised yelp and put her hands above her head. She absolutely hated water. Thomas was in front of her, and didn't seem to notice that he was getting sprayed too. He was too busy laughing, in fact he had doubled over and when he came back up, his eyes were watering. Clary smiled in return.

"What timing." Clary said sarcastically.

"Y-you're soak-king wet!" Thomas could barely manage the sentence out, he was laughing so hard.

"You're not looking that pretty either!" Clary laughed with him. Thomas's usually brown, fluffy hair was dark now and it looked like he had just jumped in the pool. His white t-shirt was soaked through and Clary could see the hard lines of his muscular abdomen, and his chest. Clary thought if Thomas looked good wet, she would probably have stringy dark red curls of – ugh.

Just then, Isabelle came running out of the kitchen with an embarrassed look on her face and a blackened spoon in her hand. She too, was dripping wet and her black hair was matted down to her cheeks and forehead.

"Sorry! I was trying to make grilled cheese sandwiches and then – well you get it. Who wants Chinese?"

Later, after empty takeout cartons were thrown away and everyone dried off, Thomas was given a room to stay in. It was two doors down from Clary's bedroom. The room was identical to the room she had, except it was bare and plain inside. The walls were light beige, and the floor was hardwood. There was no furniture inside except a dark wood frame bed and a bedside table of the same material.

"Hey Clary, do you know where Alec is? I haven't seen him all day." Isabelle asked Clary.

"No, I don't know. I should go to bed, I'm exhausted." Clary yawned and started down the hall.

Clary was opening the door to her room when Thomas called to her from his down the hall

"Clary, can you come here for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, I'm going to take your advice and _not_ eat Isabelle's cooking." He said.

Clary couldn't help but giggle at this statement. "I would think so, after what happened earlier." She answered.

"Yeah you looked pretty funny all wet, and embarrassed and -" Thomas started with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Clary pushed him lightly on the shoulder, smiled and rolled her eyes. "I did not, and I was not embarrassed! I just hate getting wet." She said.

"Well just tell me if you ever need an umbrella."

Clary found this oddly touching and they stood like that for a moment, unmoving and looking at each other's faces. Then Thomas did something completely unexpected. He pulled her towards him in a giant hug. Clary, too shocked to do anything, stayed there with her arms awkwardly at her side. Thomas pulled away, and looked at her with his deep, mysterious grey eyes. They seemed to be a stormy ocean sky, or a swirling cloud. She wondered what he was thinking.

"Goodnight Clary." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alec was at Magnus's house. He had invited him over to watch a movie with popcorn. The movie was old, probably from the seventies. There was a lot of hair. _A lot_ of hair. Although it seemed like an interesting move, Alec wasn't paying attention, and neither was Magnus. He had taken Alec's hand and was rubbing it affectionately. He flashed a smirk at Alec. Suddenly, the glittery-haired warlock moved, and Alec found himself in a light kiss with him. Feeling bold tonight, Alec pushed forwards, so now he was kissing him harder. Magnus put his arms around him, pushing him closer. Alec groaned against Magnus's lips. Then, the warlock pushed forwards, and Alec was lying on his back, with his lover on top of him. Magnus nibbled at Alec's ear. '_I love you_' he whispered. Alec's cheeks filled with color from exhaustion and lust. Magnus planted sizzling kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He stopped at the hollow of his throat and looked up. Alec's head was back, his eyelids half open, and he loved that he could drive this boy insane. Alec then tackled Magnus, so that he was on top of him, and kissed him passionately. They did this for hours until finally, they collapsed in pleasant dreams in their heads, and neon colors on the TV.

* * *

**Here's a picture of a hot guy I based Thomas on **

**Hoooooolllllllyyyy Hotness!** .

**Random question, how old do you think I am? **

**I don't know why I'm asking it, I just want to know!**


End file.
